riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Riders
Dragon Riders of Rise of the Dragon Jacqueline Sexton, Mackenzie Hartell, Emma Hope, Joseph Arlington, Emilia Clarke (formerly Gaines), Whit Chegual, and Kyla Anderson. Why Dragon Riders? As the wizarding populace drops dangerously in numbers, the magical world grows further and further out of balance, for wizards were never merely specimens of humanity who wielded merely wands, but instead, even unbeknownst to themselves, they were the guardians of magic itself. Now the magic is out-of-alignment, and the magical creatures, including those who would seek to wipe out humanity to extinction, or to reduce it to nothing more than a mere food supply, are seizing their chance. Throughout the Earth's existence there is a pattern of dominating species rising up, then falling into extinction as a new dominant species takes over. Just ask the dinosaurs. And now...now may be the time for magical beasts to claim the Earth as theirs, and remove the infestation of humanity from it...forever. Magic is not ready to allow this, not yet, and as such some humans have been 'chosen' by it to bond with magical creatures, both the good and bad, to see...if they are strong enough, to fight for their own survival. It is to see... If humanity is deserving of dominance, anymore. Rider Histories 'Headmaster Jamison Redding' A former Dragon Rider, once bonded to the Great Beast before it was corrupted, when it was still known as Thanatos, the Headmaster has kept this bond they once had a secret. The bond between a rider and his dragon can never be fully severed, but it is possible for one to walk away from the other, and when the Great Beast began to grow bitter against humanity, when it finally, truly became unreedemable, the Headmaster did just that: He walked away from his dragon Thanatos, and became the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. It was his choice to do so, for if he remained with Thanatos he would be forced to either follow his dragon's path, or to kill it. He could do neither. Once the separation occurred, Thanatos began to make plans, for it was bitter and detested its plight - the plight faced by all magical creatures that forces them to remain hidden out of fear of what the Muggles would do to them and wizards were they all discovered. Wizarding kind had long knew that if a dragon were to be spotted by Muggles, then other aspects of the magical world would soon be revealed, and due to their large size dragons would be the most likely of the magical creatures to be seen. As such, centuries prior, dragons had been corralled and forcibly penned in by wizards. The Great Beast Thanatos began to feel that the wizards were cowards, and his bitterness grew. He made plans to change it. Still, Thanatos was no fool, for he knew that Muggles, despite their lack of magical prowess, would be a problem. They were an infestation upon the earth, continually breeding and large beyond reason in numbers. They possessed nuclear weapons, and even lesser warfare that would be more than capable of taking down dragons, even as large as himself. If the dragons were to destroy one city, millions more of humanity would crawl into their places and continue to attack them back, and dragons... Were no longer so strong in number. Thanatos made a plan, to strike fear into the wizarding community, so as to show them what the creatures could do to their already dwindling population if they did not cooperate with the creatures, and help them eventually conquer humanity, and to reclaim the Earth as theirs. They began this, with their first demonstration of power, at the all new wizarding village in Wales, and then...at Hogwarts. Headmaster Jamison Redding re-met his former dragon as it attacked his school, his students, his refuge. Pulling out a wizarding staff, the Headmaster drew off of his former dragon's power and engulfed Thanatos and himself in bright blue light. Neither have been seen since. 'Joseph Arlington' Joseph Arlington, leader of the Order of the Dragon, is bonded to an unusually small dragon that goes by the name of Anima. Curiously enough, he does not remember how his bond formed, let alone many details of his own past. 'Whit Chegual' Whit Chegual's dragon did not choose him. Instead its egg, an egg that had lain dormant for centuries, waiting for its rider to find it, chose him. While sneaking into the Forbidden Forest, in the midst of being hunted by a pogrebin, a friend of his, Kyla Anderson, fell into one of the pogrebin's many traps in a swamp. However, when she fell in the muddy sides of the hole were revealed, and a faint glowing green light could be seen imbedded within the mud there. Whit, for reasons unknown to himself at that time, felt himself suddenly drawn to the light, and he was determined to get it out of the mud wall, despite the fact that a pogrebin was clearly hunting them, intent on eating them at this point. Eventually unearthing the rock, which unknown to him was a green dragon egg, the sight of the egg scared the Pogrebin away. Whit, however, thought it was nothing more than a rock for a long time. However, when acromantulas attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry there was a point when Whit was pinned to the ground by one of the large arachnids, in severe danger of losing his life, and that...was when the long dormant egg came back to life. It flared to life, sending out its magic towards Whit, and in an instant Whit's wrist was marked with a mark of a dragon, one that could almost pass as a strange form of scar if they were a Muggle and knew no better. The acromantula stopped trying to eat him, hissing Riderrrr at him, and the attack on Hogwarts stopped. In that moment, while Whit was busy realizing that the rock was not a rock, but instead an egg with something living inside of it, he saved Hogwarts, without ever realizing it. The spiders withdrew, fearing not only the basilisk, but dragons bearing riders from the old legends as well - for dragons were all that more powerful with riders bonded to them - and the acromantulas hoped that if they left Hogwarts then, sparing the lives of the riders, that it would earn them some good will amongst the riders when the time came. Later on that year the egg hatched within Whit's dormitory, and he pilfered foods from the kitchens, feeding it within his dorm until it was too big to fit any longer. Once that happened he smuggled it into the Forbidden Forest, where Toruk continued to grow, live, and thrive. Whit's dragon is a Scottish Silva Lacerta and its name is Toruk. When the Great Beast attacked Hogwarts Whit and Toruk came to the battle, more concerned with getting their friends out as opposed to the battle itself. However, when the Great Beast actually ordered a student killed as a point, Whit literally rode upon his dragon in flight for the first time, aiming to attack the Great Beast. He was bested by the large creature and both he and Toruk knocked to the ground, but...he had flown. 'Jacqueline Sexton' Jacqueline Sexton was chosen by her dragon due to Jacqueline's sheer stubbornness. While on a tour of duty as the co-head of the dragon handling department in London's Ministry of Magic, Jacqueline had a stop in Asia. While in Asia Jacqueline encountered a juvenile dragon that was injured in a thicket of bamboo. Jacqueline knew that with an injury like that, and no mother around to protect it, that it would be killed by poachers in a matter of days, and she camped out long enough to gain its trust, and to fix its wing. Once it had recovered and was healthy enough Jacqueline attempted to return back to camp, where the other dragon handlers were based at, but it did not last long. Instead, she found that she was experiencing emotions that were not her own: Such as panic and fear. Jacqueline fled away from camp, re-encountering the same dragon from before as it was attacked by poachers, and Jacqueline stepped in, assisting the dragon in killing the poachers. After that, Jacqueline's plans changed. Her dragon is a Chinese Fireball, and its name is Xia. 'Kyla Anderson' Kyla Anderson was chosen by a dragon under hostile circumstances. Just prior to her fifth year at Hogwarts, Whit Chegual, Rose Astor, Tucker Brinley, and Kyla entered into Knockturn Alley's Borgin and Burkes. Kyla, upon seeing a wooden carving of a horse, one that reminded her of a Norwegian legend her father had often told her about, regarding a horse that led dead and lost souls through the frigid mountain passes, picked it up to look at it. The carving turned out to be a portkey, and it immediately transported all those within the store (Whit, Rose, Tucker, and Derrick Halliwell - the store owner) to an unknown location in Norway. Immediately harpies began to attack, and the group of five staged a counteroffensive. During the course of attack Kyla, while trying to get a hold of the portkey so that they could all escape away from there, was slammed into by a harpy and knocked over the cliff's edge. That would be the last time that anyone saw her for two months, during which she was presumed dead by all but her father, those assisting her father in the search (Derrick Halliwell, Emma Hope, Mackenzie Hartell, and Miley Richards), Whit Chegual, Rose Astor, and Tucker Brinley. What happened when she was thrown over the edge was that her and the harpy hit a piece of rock jutting out from the cliff's edge, and their bodies were thrown in through a cavern's mouth that opened out onto the cliff face itself. The harpy immediately went in for the kill on Kyla, but a dragon that resided within the cavern intervened. Whilst Kyla lay there in shock, shock that a dragon had just prevented her from being gutted alive, she witnessed a conversation she never should have heard, yet did. The harpy asked the dragon to join them, but the dragon was...displeased with the offer. Afterwards a fight ensued between the dragon and the harpy, the dragon nearly losing, and Kyla intervening and killing the harpy with its help. Whilst the dragon had second thought about whether it should kill her or not, it bit her clothing and yanked her deep into the cavern with her upon hearing the sounds of more hunting harpies from outside the cavern's mouth. Kyla remained there for two months, the only human with positive knowledge that dark creatures were for certain planning something against 'wizarding kind.' Freezing, terrified, Kyla and the dragon wound up forming a bond, before it finally released her. 'Emma Hope' Emma Hope was chosen by a dragon while it was hatching. The egg was from the Common Welsh Green dragon reserve, and as such was thought to be that of a Common Welsh Green. However, this was mistaken because the egg turned out to contain a cross-breed dragon, one that occurred when the Common Welsh Green mother mated with a Schwarzwald Silver male. How the Schwarzwald Silver male managed to get onto the dragon reserve without any of the dragon handlers noticing (let alone past the wards themselves) remains a mystery. This occurred when Emma was shopping at Scrivenshaft's Quill shop in Hogsmeade, and bumped into Sean Truxell (Dragon handler and friend) in the store, baby-sitting an unhatched dragon egg from the Welsh Green Dragon sanctuary. The mother was injured and the egg in danger of being damaged by the other dragons, so he'd taken on the job of looking after it until it hatched. While in the store, the egg bagan to hatch and Emma was enlisted to help Sean in hatching the egg, helping to cut the baby dragon free from the egg. The egg was smaller than usual an so the dragon needed the extra help. During the hatching, Emma realised she was starting to hear the thoughts and feelings of the dragon from inside the egg and could communicate with it. When finally it hatched, the dragon imprinted somewhat on her as she was the first thing it saw. The dragon was small with silvery-green scales - it wasn't a Welsh-Green but turned out to be a cross between a Welsh-Green and a Schwarzwald Silver. Emma volunteered to look after it while it gained its strength and it has since been living in her attic, their bond growing as has the strengthening of the communication between them. Emma came to name the dragon Gawain after a couple of months, after venturing up into the attic to find he had demolished a box of her books, in particular her Chaucer tale of Gawain and the Green Dragon. It seemed to fit and he's been known as Gawain ever since. They've been together a year and a half now, Emma feeding him on meat and exercising him in the evening in Hyde park by darkness. Gawain has always found his fire and figure out how to use his wings. Their bond is close and when Hogwarts was under siege by the Great Beast, and the creatures that follow him, Gawain came to Emma's aid and Emma rode him for the first time, flying with her to help her rescue the injured from within the Great Hall itself. 'Emilia Gaines' Emilia Clarke was chosen by a Chameleon Dragon while it was still an egg, through a series of strange events. While out on a case with her co-division head Mackenzie Hartell, responding to a report of illegal creatures being smuggled into Great Britain, they came across the illegal creatures, and they were not creatures, but instead eggs. More specifically, dragon eggs, two of them, inside of the barn. Concerned that after the recent dragon attack in Wales that the Ministry would just destroy the eggs if they brought them back to the Ministry, the two witches each took one of the eggs and left, not bothering to think about why they were being so foolhardy and risking their jobs for them. The answer, in reality though, was the dragon bond's influence already beginning. 'Mackenzie Hartell' Mackenzie Hartell was chosen by an Antipodean Opaleye while it was still an egg, through a series of strange events. While out on a case with her co-division head Emilia Clarke, responding to a report of illegal creatures being smuggled into Great Britain. It was supposed to be a normal case of smuggling, but when they investigated it inside of a barn they came across the illegal creatures, and they were not creatures, but instead eggs. More specifically, dragon eggs, two of them. Concerned that after the recent dragon attack in Wales that the Ministry would just destroy the eggs if they brought them back to the Ministry, the two witches each took one of the eggs and left, not bothering to think about why they were being so foolhardy and risking their jobs for them. The answer, in reality though, was the dragon bond's influence already beginning. Kenzie kept the egg in a box in her bedroom for several months before one morning she woke up to it hatching.